We Tried
by DarkDragon913
Summary: When your best isn't good enough, there's nothing left to do. And our best definitely wasn't good enough. And the good guys lost... Based on ep. 89 when the gang had thought Yusuke died. Rated T for blood and such. Please review, they make me happy XD


A/N - Ok, so i was watching Lanipator's Ep. 89 rendition, and all of a sudden I just got inspired to write this. Haha, good time! (btw- I absolutely love that guy and if you don't know who I'm talking about SHAME ON YOU!!) Anyways, this is just a quick little one-shot I wrote in about 5 minutes, and I have no idea if it's any good, so... YAY! Tell me if you like it! I may even come back and edit this if people seem to like this and I even get around to reading it, lol. Oh well...

--

We fought. We fought harder than we had in our entire lives. We did everything we could think of. We used every attack we knew and battled until we could no longer move. But it didn't matter…

No matter how fast we ran, or how hard we tried, or what attack we used, or what strategy we maneuvered, all of it was so painfully pointless. It just didn't matter. It was already over.

Yusuke was already dead.

--

Hiei's POV

I don't remember a time when I had been closer to tears than now. Staring at his dead body… it was uncanny and unnerving. The boy… no, the man who had tried so hard to reach me, who had even tried to be my friend, he was gone. He was one of the few I found tolerable, even likeable. And he was dead.

I growled in frustration. It didn't make sense. He was the purest of all of us. He was even the most important. Why was he the one gone? Why was he chosen to die? Kami knows, all I have ever done is earn my place in Hell and deserve death the most out of anyone here. But it chose to strike next to me in the most life-deserving person I know. It didn't make sense.

I stared at his body, and felt the heat slowly rising, but it became a smoldering hot soon enough. All I knew was rage. A huge mass of fiery anger had built up inside of me. Before I even knew what I was doing, I had already released my Dragon, and was running at top speed down the corridor after Sensui, ready to fight him. Ready to kill him, He would not get away. We would not let him.

--

Kurama's POV

This wasn't right. This couldn't be right. Yusuke wasn't supposed to lose. Yusuke didn't lose. It just wasn't him. It didn't make sense. How could I have been so wrong? So misguided? We were supposed to win. It all seemed so perfect. Sensui wasn't supposed to be this strong. Itsuki was supposed to just stand by and watch. And Yusuke was supposed to be classic Yusuke.

Where did he go wrong? Where did we go wrong?

I wasn't even angry. Yet. I was too shocked to be angry. I didn't know how I could've been so wrong about someone. About something so big and important. If I had been left there to stand and stare at his dead body, I might've started crying.

But when I saw Hiei running past me with his Dragon, I knew it was time to go. Before I could even ask Yoko to come, I had been taken over. The anger came. And it consumed everything about me. I was ready to fight. We were ready to die.

--

Kuwabara's POV

How could he be gone? It couldn't be true. How could he be dead? We were the good guys. He was the best… The good guys always win. But why was he dead? He couldn't die!

I sat crying at his body, mourning my best friend. How could we lose? We couldn't lose! Urameshi didn't know how to lose! He had been beating me at everything since we were in 6th grade. Since then, I believed that he couldn't be beaten at anything, no matter how hard he tried. But then why was he dead?

Then came the rage. Now, I was no stranger to it, of course. But this, this was different. I wanted to kill the man who had done this. I wanted to watch him as he choked on his own blood in the most painful death possible. I wanted to hear his screams of anguish and pain as he died. We all did. And as we raced forward towards our own fate, we all thought in unison one phrase: _Die Sensui. Die._

--

We fought our hardest. We ran our fastest. We tried our best. Anybody who saw it would agree. But that doesn't mean anything. Not if you lose. If you lose nothing matters. And we had lost.

We all sat, utterly defeated and humiliated. We had failed. Not just ourselves, but Yusuke. We had failed him and all that he had stood for. And we hated ourselves for it. But we still embraced our coming death. Even though we had not won our revenge against Sensui and were leaving the world with much regret, we still had a small victory in how hard we tried.

No one could say we didn't go down without a fight. No one would be able to blame us for not trying hard enough. We hoped Yusuke had seen us, and when we saw him again, we hoped against hope that he might even be proud of us…

We awaited our doom, and were not able to see what was coming and had no idea what was about to happen next…

_Yusuke... He's alive..._

_Of course..._

--

A/N - So did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you like cheese? You can answer all of these if you click tht nifty little box below here and REVIEW! Please??? (that was subtle...) Hope you enjoyed it XD

-DD


End file.
